gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Battle For The Earth
Gundam: Battle For The Earth 'is a RPG and an action Video game based directly on the Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series.The game begins at the start of the Mobile Suit Gundam series and ends at the Battle In Atmosphere Of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. The game feature a full 3D animation. . Gameplay Mode: *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Battle Mode **Vs Cpu **Multiplayer *Password Mode *Gallery Mode *Option Mode Story Mode: The story mode of Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle For The Earth follows the events of the series while adhering to the films canon. It contains scenes and events that were cut from the films, but it follows the film canon and also new scene. The game begins with the Earth Federation testing Prototype Gundams.In the first level the player fights three Gms. An cutscene depicting briefly the events from Side 7 all the way to the Battle on Atmosphere follows then players are thrust into a battle against the Zeons and Titans.The story mode continues in like fashion on the Earth segment of the series, avoiding aquatic combat, space combat and depicting mainly the more important battles of the series. Cutscenes tend to be lengthy summaries of the events of the series and have 3D animation, though they follow the animation style of the original series. The 23 missions included in Story Mode are nearly all named after episodes of the series and naturally involve in them the events of said episodes. The missions are as follows: #Gundam Rising #Winds of War #Garma's Fate #The Threat of Zeon #Zeon's Secret Mine #Ramba Ral's Attack #Soldiers of Sorrow #Across the Atlantic Ocean #Tragedy in Jaburo #A Decoy In Space #The Glory Of Solomon #Big Zam's Last Stand #The Duel In Texas #The Newtype: Challia Bull #A Cosmic Glow #Space Fortress A Baoa Qu #Departure #Inside the Capsule #To Earth #Escape From Side One #The Dark Side Of The Moon #Reunion #Entering The Atmosphere After finishing the Story Mode, The enemy MS and The Supports can be played in VS mode Playable Characters & Mobile Suit: Earth Federation Forces #RX-78-2 Gundam piloted by Amuro Ray #*RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" piloted by Amuro Ray ( Optional ( Unlocked Via Password ) ) #*FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type piloted by Amuro Ray ( Optional (Unlocked Via Password ) #*RX-78-2LS Gundam LS ( Final Mission Only ) #RX-77-2 Guncannon piloted by Kai Shiden #RX-75-4 Guntank piloted by Hayato Kobayashi #RX-78-1 Gundam piloted by Custom Pilot #RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez-8 piloted by Shiro Amada #RB-79K Ball Type K piloted by Shiro Amada #RX-79 Gundam G piloted by Matt Healy #RX-78-6 Mudrock piloted by Agar #RX-78-5 Gundam "G05" piloted by Ford Romfellow #RX-78-4 Gundam "G04" piloted by Luce Kassel #RX-78NT-1 Gundam"Alex" piloted by Christina Mackenzie #RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 piloted by Yuu Kajima #*RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 piloted by Yuu Kajima A.E.U.G #RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ( Titans Version ) piloted by Kamille Bidan #*RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ( AEUG Version ) piloted by Kamille Bidan #RMS-099 Rick Dias ( Red Version ) piloted by Quattro Bajeena & Emma Sheen #*MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki piloted by Quattro Bajeena 'Vehicles, Support & Mass Production Mobile Suits Earth Federation #RGM-79 GM #RGM-79 GMG #RGC-80 GM Cannon #RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom #RGM-79SP GM Sniper II #RX-79G Gundam #RB-79 Ball #FF-X7 Core Fighter #Type 61 Tank #SCV-70 White Base A.E.U.G #RGM-79R GM II #RMS-0099 Rick Dias #RMS-0099 Rick Dias ( Red Version ) #Argama 'Boss Characters & Mobile Suits' Principality Of Zeon #MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type piloted by Char Aznable #*MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type piloted by Char Aznable #*MS-09RS Rick Dom Char Aznable Custom piloted by Char Aznable #*MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type piloted by Char Aznable #*RX-78-2C.A Gundam Char Aznable Custom piloted by Char Aznable ( Unlocked Via Password ) #*MSN-02 Zeong piloted by Char Aznable #*MSN-02 Perfect Zeong piloted by Char Aznable ( Unlocked Via Password ) #MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom piloted by Garma Zabi #*Dopp Fighter ( Garma Version ) piloted by Garma Zabi #MS-07B Gouf piloted by Ramba Ral #MAX-03 Adzam piloted by M'Quve #*YMS-15 Gyan #MS-09 Dom piloted by Black Tri Stars #MAM-07 Grabro piloted by Flanagan Boone #Apsalus I piloted by Aina Sahalin #*Apsalus II piloted by Aina Sahalin #*Apsalus III piloted by Aina Sahalin & Ginias Sahalin #MS-11 Act Zaku piloted by ??? #MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom piloted by Nimbus Schterzen #*RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 piloted by Nimbus Schterzen #MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom piloted by Dozle Zabi #*MA-08 Big Zam piloted by Dozle Zabi #MA-05 Bigro piloted by Tokwan #MA-04X Zakrello piloted by Dimitri #MAN-08 Elmeth piloted by Lalah Sune #MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type S.M Custom piloted by Shin Matsunaga #*MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type S.M Custom piloted by Shin Matsunaga #MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type J.R Custom piloted by Johnny Ridden #*MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type J.R Custom piloted by Johnny Ridden #MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type G.H Custom piloted by Gabby Hazard #MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type R.G Custom piloted by Robert Gilliam #MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type K.R Custom piloted by Kurt Roswell #MS-09R Rick Dom Anavel Gato Custom piloted by Anavel Gato #*MS-14A Gelgoog Anavel Gato Custom piloted by Anavel Gato #MS-18E Kämpfer piloted by Mikhail Kaminsky Titans #RMS-106 Hizack piloted by Jerrid Messa #*RMS-108 Marasai piloted by Jerrid Messa #RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ( Titans ) piloted by Kacricon Cacooler #*RMS-108 Marasai piloted by Kacricon Cacooler #RMS-117 Galbaldy β piloted by Lila Milla Rira & Jerrid Messa #PMX-000 Mesala piloted by Paptimus Scirocco 'Vehicles, Supports & Mass Production Mobile Suits' Principality Of Zeon #MS-05B Zaku I #MS-06F Zaku II #MS-07B Gouf #MS-09 Dom #MS-09R Rick Dom #MS-14A Gelgoog #MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type #MSM-07 Z'Gok #MSM-04 Acguy #MSM-03 Gogg #EMS-05 Agg #MSM-08 Zogok #MSM-04N Agguguy #MSM-04G Juagg #Dopp Fighter #Magell Attack Tank #Gallop #Gaw #Jukon #Jicco #H.L.V #Mad Angler Titans #RMS-106 Hizack #RMS-108 Marasai #RMS-117 Galbaldy β #Alexandria Class Trivia: *Zeta Gundam appears on the box art, despite not being in the actual game